Shattered
by kim253
Summary: Bella Swan is really Aurelia of Mirkwood, an elf princess with the Volturi after her life. She has known about vampires for almost 8 years now, two mated vampires came to her aid when a vampire tried to kill her. They left after telling their story and kept in contact with Aurelia . They come to visit Aurelia two weeks before her wedding and find out that Edward is cheating on her.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

_**Bella Swan is really Aurelia of Mirkwood, an elf princess with the Volturi after her life. She has known about vampires for almost 8 years now, two mated vampires came to her aid when a vampire tried to kill her. They left after telling their story and kept in contact with Aurelia . They come to visit Aurelia two weeks before her wedding and find out that Edward is cheating on her. She leaves with them heartbroken by Edward, they make her an official member of their coven. What happens when the Cullens find them and ask for help with stopping the Volturi form slaughtering their coven. **_

Chapter 1

ZPOV

My name is Aurelia and I was a Elf princess who was safe in my human disguise until my adopted family decided to go to Volterra for a vacation so now the Volturi are after my life. I've known about vampires for eight years now and that was before the Cullens came along. Six years ago, I was saved by two nomads named Sean and Christinna, I was being targeted by a female vampire assassin. Christinna felt the need to protect me so did Sean, they killed the female. I became apart of their family while I was in the hospital. They check on me twice a year and keep in contact through phone calls and emails. I invited them to my wedding in two weeks and I'm happy to tell the Cullens when they get here in a week since they're my parents.

I brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, it flashed Christinna and I picked up for my other mother.

"Hey Christinna and Sean! How are you guys today?"

"Aurelia I need you to look outside for me," Christinna told me and I looked out, what I saw was the best gift in the entire world, Sean and Christinna. I hung up the phone and ran outside straight into the arms of Christinna, crying.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I know we said next week but I couldn't wait to see you so we came early," said Sean when I pulled him into a hug.

"We have something we need to show you Aurelia , can we go up to your room so you're sitting down," said Christinna. I nodded and we walked up to my room silently, I was starting to get worried so I sat down on my bed with Sean beside me and Christinna kneeling in front of me.

"Okay I'm going to use my power to show you what we saw," she told me and I nodded.

_****Vision****_

_**I was running through the forest when I saw Edward talking to a girl and stopped to listen.**_

'_**Edward, how could you marry that girl when I'm your mate,' she shouted at him.**_

'_**Crystal love please calm down, I'm only doing this to make my family happy, the marriage wont last that long. Besides we're already married and there's nothing she can do to change that,' he said back then he kissed her with all of the passion that should be mine. **_

'_**So you wont go through with the wedding?'**_

'_**No my love. My family -besides Rose, Emmett and Jasper- already knows about our marriage, ' he then picked her up and ran into a cottage behind them.**_

_****End Vision****_

I looked at Sean and Christinna and began to cry my eyes out. I cant believe he did that to me and that he lied to me. I stopped and ran to their car with Sean and Christinna following. They got in with me and I drove to the Cullen house. There was no one home so I waited in the kitchen for them to come back, I took off my engagement ring and put it on the counter. The tears were still falling down my face and Sean put his arm around me. A few minutes later he stiffened and let me go, Christinna replaced him at my side.

"Your friends are here Aurelia ," she whispered in my ear. I stood and waited with my parents. The Cullens came in growling at my parents, Sean and Christinna stood in front of me waiting for an attack.

"Bella, love, get away from them, its dangerous," Edward said through clenched teeth. I smiled and moved closer to them and placed my hands on the smalls of their backs, they calmed down a little.

"I'm safer with Sean and Christinna, than I am with you."

"What are you talking about Bella, they drink human blood they may but your life in danger," Esme said stepping closer.

"That's far enough," Christinna growled at her, "you nor your family will come anywhere near my daughter."

"Mom its alright, Esme has been taking care of me whenever I'm here."

"Daughter? Mom?" Esme sounded and looked hurt when she heard what we said.

"These are my parents, Sean and Christinna. Mom, Dad, these are the Cullens. This is the family that helped me when James, Victoria and Laurent found me."

"You never said it was those three that found you. I told you to let us take care of them when they came after you the first time," Sean said getting protective and pissed.

"Calm down they're dead now and I doubt the rest of their coven will come to avenge them any time soon."

"I still say we should go ahead and get rid of Maria to make sure she doesn't send anyone else."

"You know Maria," Jasper asked looking at us curiously.

"I forgot you told me your story, Jasper. Sean I think you should finally meet the vampire who you were suppose to replace." he looked at Jasper with a calculated glance.

"So you're Major Whitlock. Hmm. Your leaving was the end of your suffering but the beginning of mine and Christinna's pain. But I have to thank you, if it weren't for you, my daughter would be dead." I smiled and looked at each of their faces ending with Rosalie. She didn't look angry, she looked happily at my left hand.

I took a deep breath and glared at Edward, I knew my eyes looked like they were flashing.

"Edward I'm sorry but I cant marry you," I said quickly in case I changed my mind. He was shocked then angry stepping closer to me, Sean growled at him.

"Love what do you mean by that? Why would you call it off we only have two weeks?"

"She knows about Crystal, Edward," Christinna answered for me.

"I don't know anybody named Crystal." He lied, Jasper looked at him and growled.

"You're lying to our faces Edward," he said between growls.

"So you don't know your wife who you have hidden in a cottage not far from here," I said getting madder and madder by the second.

"Wife? But you and Bella are suppose to be married soon," Esme shouted, "what about my daughter you're going to break my family apart again!"

Sean began to laugh, I looked at him and smiled, so they were pretending not to know what was going on.

"The only ones on this room that didn't know about the wedding until today were my family, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. So Esme you can stop pretending that you care about your family staying together," I said with a sadistic smile on my face. Jasper pulled some thing out his pocket and unfolded it.

"I knew there was a reason the Major told me to keep these." He said then walked over to stand beside me followed by Emmett and Rose.

"You lied to my sister and broke her heart again, Edward," Emmett said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Alice could you please come here," Jasper asked and she walked over to the table where he stood. Jas held out a pen and the paper then it clicked in my mind, they were divorce papers. She looked at me then at him and signed the papers clearly pissed off.

"Goodbye everyone we may see each other again," I said turning to go out the back door, past the engagement ring I was given just weeks before, we all heard Esme and Alice sobbing loudly but ignored it. We walked into the forest and I stopped remembering the car.

"What about the car," I asked Sean, he sighed and looked back.

"I'll meet you at the house in an hour," He said kissing Christinna and I on the cheek. He ran back to the Cullen house while Jasper picked me up and shifted me to his back, I smiled and we all followed Tinna to our house. We made it there about ten minutes before Sean.

"This house is amazing," Rose said awestruck at the house.

"Thank you," Tinna said to her opening the door, "Bella will show you your rooms and we'll take you shopping tomorrow. Oh yes and we'll have guest sometime soon so be prepared." I smiled at them and walked up to my room, well my floor really. I had a custom designed floor in each house they owned, I made it look like my home back in Mirkwood. There were two rooms that were directly next to mine and one across the hall, luckily for me all rooms were soundproof to even vampires.

"Emmett, Rose this is your room," I opened the door, it looked similar to my parents' bedroom. Once again Rose was speechless, "my room is next door come over in ten minuets and I'll explain everything to you." I closed the door as they looked around. I walked past my room and opened the door to Jasper's room, this one was designed to look like my brother Legolas' room.

"This is yours, Jas, do the same as Emmett and Rose. See you soon." I closed the door and walked into mine. I went over to my closet and picked out a dress that I'd wear in Mirkwood. I was happy to be in my clothes again, I hated having to fit in with the mortals to the point where I couldn't be myself. I was lucky that the Volturi didn't recognize me when I went to save Edward.

I fixed my hair to the way I was used to it, by the time I was done there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called and Rose, Jas and Em walked in to sit on my bed.

"Bella you look beautiful," Rose commented.

"Thank you but I don't really look like this and my name isn't really Bella."

"What do you mean," Jas asked me. I looked down, took a deep breath and stood, feeling my appearance change back, I turned and they gasped.

"My real name is Aurelia , I am an Elvin princess form a place called Mirkwood. I know that you might not believe me but I had to hide myself incase the Volturi found me. They've been after me for eight years now because I managed to escape when they killed my adopted mortal family. That's how I found Sean and Christinna they saved me from a vampire that somehow saw through my disguise and attacked me. They killed her and took care of me and we became a family."

"So when you went to Volterra to save Edward" Emmett started.

"I was risking my life by just being in Italy let alone their throne room, if they found out the 'Bella' was actually Aurelia then not only would I be dead but both the Cullen and Satanin covens would be dead."

"Who are the Satanin coven," Jasper asked, "that name sounds familiar."

"It should, I'm sure that Peter and Char told you about us since the Whitlock coven joined forces with us," Sean said from the door. I smiled at him knowing who the guests were going to be soon.

"The guests are Peter and Char ain't it," I said letting my southern drawl slip through.

"Got that right lil' missy," I heard a familiar voice behind Sean. I stood and ran out into the hallway to see Peter with his arms stretched out. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, he spun me around laughing.

"Hey there Princess. How's my little Aurelia," He said after he put me back on my feet.

"Well I just found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me two weeks before our wedding, the war in Middle Earth is still going on and I don't know of my twin brother is safe or not and the Volturi are still out for my neck. That about sums everything up. At least I wont age anymore and I'll stay alive as long as my mate does."

"Still searching for your mate


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered

**Here's Chapter 2 hope you like it...**

Chapter 2

APOV

I looked and saw my vampire brother Garret standing in the hallway with his arms crossed. I gave him a small sad smile and ran to hug him.

"I know that you're still mad at me for the stunts with the Volturi and the newborns but I'm fine and I came out unharmed."

"I know Aura but I was worried about you when Sean told me what happened. It took everything to not make me go to Forks and bring you home."

"I wasn't ready for them to know yet and I wouldn't want them to kill you for taking me."

"I don't want my coven slaughtered for the personal gain of a coven that wanted a 'human' pet," Tinna said walking to stand beside us. I saw that my entire family was wearing their elfish jewelry that I gave them when we became a family. I then remembered the extra ones that I had made incase we grew in members. I walked back into my room and opened my jewelry box. I took out three of the boxes and handed them to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are these," Emmett asked with a confused look on his face.

"Since you willingly left the Cullens after they hurt me and you don't have a real family, I'm giving the choice for you to join my family. All you have to do is open the boxes and put on the jewel on." I stepped back with my family and watched as Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett debated whether or not to join.

Rosalie was the first to open the box then Jasper and Emmett followed suit. They all gasped as the light flooded over them and wrapped around their bodies. Everyone else looked away but I looked directly at the light to see what their new names would be.

Jasper had the name of Rhodri, that was the name of my mate given to me by Lady Iowan and Lord Ereglar, the God and Goddess of Elves. Rosalie's name was Belie, the name of my doppelganger so that means that when she died she was reincarnated to Rosalie. Emmett's was Glorfindel, the name of my older brother that died a year after I was born, that explains why I feel so close to him.

The light died and the light crystals were around their necks as if they were meant to be there. I smiled at their shocked looks as did my family.

"Trust us we know how you feel, it was scary meeting Lord Ereglar and Lady Iowan for the first time. You'll get use to it," Sean said with a small laugh.

"So Aura what are their names," Garret asked me.

"What do you mean our names are Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett," Jasper said confused.

"When you become apart of this family you receive a second name from the crystals around your necks," Peter said wrapping his arm around Char.

"Rosalie's name is Belie, the reincarnate of my doppelganger and best friend that died before I came here and that was almost 3 millennia ago for this time. Emmett's is Glorfindel after my older brother that died in the war against Sauron's army, which means that he is the reincarnate of him. Jasper's is Rhodri after the lost elf warrior prince of Zamia, which means that either Jasper is him or that the prince died and became Jasper."

"That explains why I feel a brotherly connection to you," Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"I guess Emmett but it is a good thing that no one has the name Legolas because I don't know how I would be if he died. Legolas is my father, mother and brother he is the one who raised me to be the princess that I am today."

"Which is why when you go back to Middle Earth we will go with you," Sean said with a defiant voice. Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me out the house and into his car. I was confused as he drove off then he stopped near an abandoned building.

"Milionis what is the meaning of this," I asked when he turned off the car.

"When are you going to tell Jasper that you are his mate or are you going to make me tell him."

"How do you- that's right I told you the elfin name of my mate, I forgot." "Are you going to tell him or not?"

"I'm going to let Lady Iowan tell him tonight when she speaks to all of them." "What if he is upset that you already knew? Don't they get their memories back tonight as well?"

"He wont get mad and if he does then I have the rest of the family to back me up."

"Okay now I owe you that dinner I promised when I left last time."

"That promise didn't count, Edward was being a stalker when he first met me so therefore you couldn't stay for long or be seen with me."

"All my promises count princess, good thing we are already dressed up and its not too showy for the restaurant." He started the car back up and drove into town with a smile. Before we reached the restaurant his phone rang to my voice singing in Elvin. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

"We'll be home in a few hours, I promised Aura a date the last time I saw her and I'm fulfilling that promise."

"You could've told us that Peter instead of just kidnapping my daughter. I'll tell the others and have fun," Sean said with a relieved voice. He hung up and Peter laughed.

"He is so protective of you its funny. But I understand why with the Volturi after you."

"Yeah please don't remind me, my birth father, Xenon, was the same way which is why I'm happy that Sean ended up being his reincarnate. Christinna acts like Ileana, my birth mother so it works out for everyone."

I smiled at him and we walked into the restaurant, dinner was fine until I looked up at the door and saw the Cullens standing there.

"Oh Great, look" I told Peter, he turned and growled at them, they looked and smiled wickedly.

_This should be fun._


End file.
